In The Genes (Adopted)
by Captain America-Winter Soldier
Summary: John watched in horror, getting up and running towards his son, as the Wendigo leaped on him. Sam screamed in pain and suddenly, 6 metallic looking objects poked through the Wendigo's back. The Wendigo screamed: pulling its self away from Sam and retreating. Adventure/Horror/Drama/Suspense/Family/Angst. Please Review! Story better than summary by the way!
1. In the Genes

**If you have read: In the Genes by my friend: Red Dragon-Jura and you have been waiting for an update then, here's your ticket to an update! I hope you all enjoy this and of course I was allowed to do this. (All I had to do was ask) But, I'm gonna mix up the story just a bit if you are all fine with that! But, please review and um... I guess enjoy the story? And, this story does not have a lot of Sam, Dean and John. [Brother and Father bonding]**

**Summary: John watched in horror, getting up and running towards his son, as the Wendigo leaped on him. Sam screamed in pain and suddenly, six metallic looking objects poked through the Windigo's back. The Wendigo screamed: pulling its self away from Sam and retreating.**

**Sam: 13**

**Dean: 17**

**Song to go with this chapter: X-Men: First Class (If you haven't heard it then, look it up on YouTube)**

**Takes place after X2 but, Scott is not all super miserable and stuff like that.**

**~~~~~IN THE GENES~~~~~**

**Chapter 1**

The front door creeked open and Sam Winchester walked through with a tired look on his face, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Setting the bag on the chair that was closest to him, Sam headed straight for the kitchen's medicine box. Both of his fists had been hurting really badly lately and he had suddenly got these 3 red marks on each of 3 middle knuckles. Quickly taking 2 paracetamol from the packet, he swallowed them dry. Once he was done, he headed to the T.V knowing that the pain would subside soon, when Dean burst through the door.

"Yo Sammy!" Dean yelled, smiling happily at his little brother begore shutting the door behind him.

Sam smiled back. "Hey, Dean."

Dean also placed his bag on the closest chair that was next to him before sitting on the couch next to Sam, pulling him into a large hug. "What have you done today, little bro?"

Sam laughed and playfully pushed Dean away. "Not much, big bro. What about you?"

Dean smiled. "Same."

Right about after Dean said: "Same", John came in from the bedroom, a smile on his weary face. "Good day, boys?"

"Yes sir," They both replied in unison to their father's delight.

"No homework?" John asked as he took a seat on the couch next to them.

"No sir." They replied in unison once more.

"Okay, then. You boys wanna go out to eat tonight?" He asked as he got up from the couch.

"Sure!" They both said.

"Great! Then, after we're all done with that then, we'll all go on a hunt! I just got a call from Bobby not to long ago before you boys got home from school. He told me that a Windigo was spotted on a farm not to far from here! He said that we needed to be there by eight,"

Right at that point, Sam frowned a little but, Dean smiled. John saw his youngest's response and knew why. There was only a week left in school and the-end-of-the-year-dance would be happening and Sam himself; wanted to take a lucky girl to the dance.

"Don't worry, Sammy. It'll only take us Saturday and Sunday because the farm's only a couple hours away from the diner I picked out. Ok? I promise that you'll get to go to the school dance thing early... didn't I?"

Sam smiled happily and hugged his father. "Thanks, dad!"

"No problem, Sammy." John responded as he ruffled Sam's hair. "Now, get showered, dressed in proper clothes and get packed."

Dean and Sam nodded at their father. "Yes sir!" Then, they both went down the hall until they were out of sight. John suddenly felt a wave of guilt come across him. "If only I could tell you the truth, Sammy. If only I could tell you the truth..."

~Time break!~

In a few hours later, Dean and Sam both came out of the hallway. "We're ready, sir!" Dean exclaimed. And after a brief discussion about staying together no matter what and always be quite when they spot a Wendigo, the all headed out of their home and was ready to go on the hunt.

~Another Time break!~

The diner they stopped at had great food. Sam, Dean and John all got the same thing which was steak with a side of potatoes and green beans. When they were all done, they headed back on the road towards the farm which was the last place the Windigo was seen. While on the way to the farm, Sam saw something quite odd while looking out the window. He was able to make out the shape of a man with long, dirty blond hair standing on the road before the man disappeared behind the Impala. Sam thought it was just some hiker who got lost but, something inside him told him that it wasn't an ordinary hiker. Sam decided to froget about the man and pay more attention to the hunt he was about to go on.

They made it to the farm by eight which was the exact time they needed to be there. John had told his son's that Bobby had already told John that the people who owened the farm said that they could just start the hunt as soon as they got there and that was exactly what they did.

They went to the dark forest and when they got farther in, John said, "Remember. This Wendigo's smarter than the others so keep those flare guns up and be on guard."

"Yes sir." The boys whispered.

"Let's go," John said as they emerged farther into the forest. John was about to say something but was shortly interrupted by a terrifying scream behind them and the Wendigo leaped out: looking extremely pissed.

John started shooting at it but, the Wendigo dodged every shot and made it way towards Dean.

"Dean!" Shouted Sam allowing Dean to dodge the Wendigo's attack just in time.

But, Dean just pissed it off even more. The Wendigo swatted John away with a large claw; sending him flying in the air like a rag doll before it started makining its way over to Sam.

Sam stumbled back on the ground; dropping his flare gun in the process.

John watched in horror, getting up and running towars his son as the Wendigo leaped on him. Sam screamed in pain and suddenly, six metallic looking objects poked out of the Wendigo's back. The Wendigo screamed: pulling its self away from Sam and retreating. Sam stared at the weapons in amazement however, John and Dean were shocked...and...angry...

* * *

**So? How'd ya like it? Was it good? Please say it was! I may update tonight but, I'm probably gonna update tomorrow. But, I hope you all liked this chapter and please review! Thanks! 8)**


	2. Pain and Anger

**Hi! I told you that I would update today! I bet you're all happy with me! Please be! I hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter and, please review! I got no reviews for the last chapter (yet) and, I'm hoping that I'll get some soon! The highest number of reviews I got was 4 and, I'm probably gonna get 5 soon. But, anyways, please R&R! (Read and Review!)**

**Song to go with this chapter: Not that sort of Bank (X-Men: First class) And the song for the fight: Rise up To Rule (X-Men: First Class)**

**Chapter 2: Pain and Anger**

Sam unclenched his hand and instantly, the claws slipped back under his skin but, he winced a little as the action he did cause pain to tear through both of his hands and arms; small slits in his knuckles were the only thing left.

"What the Hell Sam?!" Dean yelled.

Sam looked at his family and suddenly felt small when he saw the anger in their eyes. "I...I...don't know!"

"You must know something!" Dean retaliated. He didn't mean to be hard on Sam but, he was literary flipping scared right now.

"I...I..." Was the last thing Sam said before he ran off into the woods, tears falling down his face.

"Sam..." The small whisper by Dean was unheard as Sam kept on running. Sam had to get away from Dean and John. He had to. He couldn't bear to see them get hurt by HIM. So, he sprinted faster (which was odd because, Sam was NEVER a fast runner) and faster into the forest.

"Dammit!" John yelled. "We've gotta find him!"

"But...Dad..." Dean said. "What if Sam... What if he turns into something we _hunt_?"

"No. He's not gonna be something we hunt. He's something else... Now, come on! That Wendigo's out there still and the last thing I need is a bloody kid laying on the ground!"

Dean nodded; curious on what his father ment by, 'He's not gonna be something we hunt. He's something else...' but, he shrugged that thought off and followed his father through the forest, in the direction Sam went.

After a while, Sam stopped and leaned on a tree, out of breath, painting and clutching his pained chest, when he heard a growl behind him. **(X-Men: First Class: Rise up To Rule music starts here.)**

"Great," Sam said to himself as he remembered that he left all of his gear (including his flare gun) back at the last place he saw John and Dean.

Quickly looking at the slits in his hands, Sam thought, _It'll have to do. I mean, what other choice do I have? _Closing his eyes because of the pain, 3 metal claws on each hand suddenly came out of his skin. Grunting in pain as the process was complete, he opened his eyes and started starring at his claws once more.

_At least I have these. _He thought. His eyes all of a sudden started moving towards a part of the woods where he could hear the growling getting louder. _Getting CLOSER_. And then, right back to his hands. _This is actually kind of cool! _

Rustiling could be heard behind him and Sam focussed his eyes on the bushes in front of him.

Suddenly, a figure leaped out but, it wasn't the Wendigo. It was a man. Well, sort of. The man had sharp teeth and instead of fingernails, he had claws. Similar to Sam's, yes but, the man's claws were not made out of metal like Sam's. His hair was a dirty blond color and it swept back like it was a mane. His clothing was mainly made out of leather or something similar. The only thing diffrent about his clothes were the boots. The person growled at Sam before leaping on to him.

Sam though, knew what he was about to do and easily blocked the attack with his newly found claws. It continued like this for a few minutes and after a few tries, the man started throwing punches and kicks at Sam. But, while Sam was trying to do an another attack, the man caught him off guard and stabbed him in the stomach.

Pain instantly started running through Sam like a wave as he fell over on the ground, blood seeping down his shirt. Then, as fast as it had started, and the pain stopped as Sam watched in amazement as the skin and muscles it self started knitting it self back together like nothing had ever happened. The only things left were five holes in his shirt.

Looking at the holes in shock, he didn't have much much time think as he was attacked once more.

Rolling out of the way, he got back up, went behind the man and kicked his back, sending him to the grownd.

Suddenly, Sam heard a loud noise, like, a jet engine. Sure enough, there was one, right in the clearing next to them.

The man got back up off of the ground and turned his attention to the two people getting off of the jet.

A man with dark brown hair with red sunglasses was standing next to a woman with short, pure white hair.

"Ororo!" Shouted the man to the woman. The woman, Ororo nodded before rising into the air. Sam watched in amazement as her eyes began to turn white, and the wind speed started picking up. Struggling to stay on his feet, Sam dropped down and dug his claws down into the ground. The man who was attacking Sam however, got thrown off of his feet and he hit a tree with a loud, _crack. _Once the wind had gotten back to its normal speed, the man quickly got up and ran off into the forest.

The man with the sunglasses approached Sam, his hand out towards him to help him up.

Sam smiled, quickly sinking his claws back into his hands before grasping the man's hand. "Thanks,"

The person smiled back. "No problem."

Ororo gently lowerd herself to the ground and approached them. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sam replied. "By the way, that was awesome,"

Ororo smiled. "Simply part of my power."

"Part?" Sam asked, confused.

"Ororo can control weather." Said the man.

"Seriously? That's just way to cool!" Sam said to her. Ororo nodded.

"Yes but, right now we need to get you to saftey." Ororo looked over Sam at the same place the man had left them. "He'll be back."

"Who was he anyway?" Sam asked, still confused on why that man attacked him.

"His name is Sabertooth." Came the reply from Ororo.

"Sabertooth?" Laughed Sam before returning his attention on Ororo. "And what are you Specks?"

Ororo laughed at his comment but her partner seemed unnerved by it.

"My name is Ororo Monroe. But, everyone calls me Storm. And that's Scott. Most people call him Cyclops."

"Cyclops?" Sam said taking a step back from them. "Dude, you have one eye?"

Ororo laughed again. "No. He does not. He can shoot lasers out of his eyes though,"

Sam's eyes widdened. "Awesome."

"What about you?" Scott asked him.

Sam smiled, and made his hand into a fist and the 3, familiar, metal claws came out of his hand. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much anymore whn they sank out. Unclenching his hand, the claws instantly sank back into his skin. Ororo and Scott were starring at his hand in shock and total disbelief.

"What?" Sam asked as if something was wrong. He then shook his head. "Where are we going anyways?"

"The X-Mansion," Replied Storm, regaining from the shock she had while seeing those claws the boy had. They all had made their way over to the pure black jet was was now boarding it.

Sam smiled. Maybe, things would turn out fine. Maybe it won't be so bad. A thought of Dean and John then came to his head and he frowned.

"What _are_we?" He asked as he sat down in an empty seat that was next to the window and some control panels.

"Mutants." Replied Scott as he took a seat next to Ororo.

Sam nodded and started looking out the window from his seat. That would explain how he got these abilities. He had read about mutants in some books at the local library ad had seen them on the news channel. But, he just then had a question run through his head that he thought it needed it be answered. "Does it run in family's?" He asked, still looking outside the window.

"Not always." Replied Ororo. "But sometimes."

Sam nodded. So he was a freak. Dean had always joked about it with him when he was younger but now, this is no joke. It was real. A small tear fell down from Sam's face as he thought about his family. He really missed them. But, there was no turning back now. Not like this. No. But, maybe these people called: _Mutants_could help him. Besides, if they came all the way down here to help him, he must be worth something, right?

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Ororo said. She was right. A couple of minutes later, a big mansion came into view. Sam was actually quite impressed with it. Some lights were still on even though it was like 10:00 at night and the front of the mansion was just speachless. A bush right in front of the mansion was an X like shape and Sam wondered why it was there. Maybe the person who owned the place thought it look good? If so, Sam agreed.

The jet landed on top of the large roof of the mansion.

"We can get down this way." Scott said as he motioned them to some stairs. Sam followed him and Storm down the steps and through the door and found himself in a large hallway with kids roaming around freely. Sam looked around in astonishment. It was obviously a school but these kids were obviously mutants as well.

Sam smiled. Maybe, he finally belonged somewhere, away from hunting and his father's disappointment when he botched a job.

Maybe, he belonged here.

* * *

**Yay! The second chapter's done! It took me all day to finish this! Of course I'm exaggerating though. But, I hope you all enjoy this and I will try and post the 3rd chapter up tonight and hopfully along with the 4th. If not then, I'll do the 3rd and 4th tomorrow. But, I hope you enjoyed this and please review! Thanks! 8)**


	3. Confusion

**Hey! So, like I said earlier, I'll try and post this chapter up tonight and the 4th one as well. Sorry if I don't though. But, please enjoy this chapter and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU TOO! And, I shall update the next chapter when I get to my dad's house today! 8)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Song to go with this chapter: Coup d'E'tat (X-Men: First Class)**

* * *

Ororo and Scott lead Sam down the hallway into a large study/office where a bald man in a wheelchair was sitting behind a desk.

The man smiled turned to Sam. "You must be young Sam Winchester." Sam was shocked that the man knew his name. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier." He stook out his hand and Sam shook it. "Welcome to my school for mutants. I assume you want to be taught here?" Sam nodded yes; knowing that he couldn't go back to his family. The Professor smiled though. "I'll have someone right you a timetable so that you can start on Monday."

"Thank you, sir," Said Sam.

"Please, call me Professor Xavier." The Professor said. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to run some tests,"

He gave a small glance at Ororo, but Sam didn't think anything of it so, he just nodded.

"Very well then," Professor Xavier continued. "Please, follow me." The man in the wheelchair motioned for Sam to follow him and he led Sam down a long hallway into a lab.

~This is a time break!~

"I don't believe it!" Ororo exclaimed and hour later while looking at Sam's test results.

Sam was being shown around the mansion by Bobby Drake, his new room mate while the Professor, Ororo and Scott were looking over the results. They couldn't believe what they were seeing as they looked at Sam's full body scan.

"He's covered in Adamantium!" Scott stated in astonishment. "Just like Logan!"

"You don't think that Striker's experimenting on children... do you?" Asked Ororo with worry in her voice.

"It seems that way, Storm." Said Professor Xavier. "Scott, would you please go and get Logan for me? I need to ask him a few questions,"

Scott nodded, leaving the room while Ororo shut off the screen. Seconds later, Scott came back with a scowling Logan.

"What is it Chuck?" Logan asked, clearly not in a good mood.

"Logan, so you know by any chance if Striker is experimenting on children?"

"Sure does sound like he would." Logan replied. "Why?"

"We have a new a knew student: Sam Winchester. He has and Adamantium skeleton, like you."

"Winchester?" Logan repeated as his mind was assulted with a memory.

_~Flash Back!~_

_Logan was walking down a street when a woman suddenly bumped into him. _

_"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, looking up, her brown eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Her blond hair blew in the wind and Logan seemed inexplicably attractive to her. "I didn't look where I was going." _

_"No, it's my fault." Logan had said to her. _

_"I'm Mary. Mary Winchester."_

_"Logan."_

_"Just Logan?"_

_"Just Logan." He said as he nodded in approval._

_They smiled at each other for a brief moment until Logan asked, "Can I buy you a cup of coffe?"_

_"Sure." Mary then, took Logan's hand._

_~End of Flash Back!~_

"Do you know him?" The Professor asked, suddenly bringing Logan back into the present.

Logan shook his head. "No. Just familiar."

The Professor nodded. "Thank you, Logan." He then smiled at them all. "You are all free to go. But, would you bring Sam here to see me Logan?"

"Sure, Chuck." Logan then left the room and soon all the others except the Professor. He then sighed and waited for Sam to show up. A few minutes later, a small knock was heard on the other side if the door.

"Come in, please."

The door slowly creeked open and Sam stepped through, sitting in a chair that was provided for him that was in front of the professor.

"You wanted to see me professor?"

Professor Xavier nodded. "This will only take a minute, Sam," He started handing Sam some pictures of Alkali Lake and Striker's base. "Do they mean anything to you?"

Sam shook his head. "No Professor."

Xavier nodded. "How did you find your powers then?"

Sam didn't answer for amoment until he finaly said: "I got attacked by some other mutant named Sabertooth."

This troubled the professor. How did Magneto find this new mutant? He wish he had known. Maybe he hacked into Cerebro? No. That wasn't possible. There had to be another way and Professor Xavier would find out sooner or later. He let that thought set aside.

"That was all I needed. Thank you, Mr. Winchester. You are free to go."

"Thank you, professor." Sam said before he left.

It was only a few minutes later when Storm and Scott showed up at the Professor's room after he had called them in to discuss the matter.

"I am confused now," The Professor began as he turned to them. "Unlike Logan, Sam has no idea what Alkali Lake and the base are but, he is covered in Adamantium. Another thing that is bothering me is that Sam said that he was attacked by Sabertooth when he discovered his abilities,"

"Do you think...?" Scott said before he trailed off in deep thought.

"Possibly. But, without knowing Logan's past, we do not know for sure." Replied the professor.

"Blood tests?" Asked Ororo as if the situation hadn't occurred to her.

"Maybe. But, I do not want to scare the boy after who he had lost; real family or not. It's best that we should let him figure this out on his own."

They both nodded at the professor's answer.

"For now," The professor began, "We will just have to make him feel at home."

"Yes, Professor." Scott said. Ororo and him got up from their seats and left the room.

And once again, Professor Xavier sighed, and he continued his work.

* * *

**Was this confusing to you? If so, please tell me. I'll try and make it better. It was kind of confusing to me until I read it again. But, I hope you all liked this chapter and please review. Please? *Puppy dog eyes***


	4. Nightmares

**Hey! I'm back again! MWAHAHAHAHA! And that was my evil laugh. Weird huh? Why did I even put that there? Guess it just needed to be done. But like always, please enjoy this chapter and I probably won't be on tonight 'cause, I'm probably gonna be watching Guardians of the Galaxy at the movie theater, I'm gonna be playing Assasin's Creed: Black Flag (I'm a little to young for that but, hey! Who cares what you play if you're a gamer right?), or, I'm gonna be out shopping. But, please enjoy this chapter and I may or may not update again tonight. Review!**

**Song to go with this chapter: What am I thinking? (X-Men: First Class) and, Pain and Anger (X-Men: First Class).**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

By the time Bobby had shown Sam around most of the mansion, (they decided to do the outside part the next day) It was all ready 11:00.

"We should get back to our room," Bobby said as he stretched out his arms.

"Everyone's gonna go to bed soon and it'll be pitch black in here." Bobhy started walking back towards the hallway that led to their room.

"Okay." Sam said as he followed Bobby. Right before he was about to leave the main room of the mansion, a photo above the fire place had caught his eye.

It showed about nine people on it and they were all wearing dark colored suits with X's on them. A few of the mutants he knew on it that had saved him from Sabertooth were on it. Sam could name them. Ororo, Scott, Bobby, Professor Xavier and the man who had told him to go see the professor. Who was he? The man had told him his name when Sam had asked. Was it Logan? Yeah Logan! That's who the man was.

Sam couldn't help but to have this feeling that he all ready knew Logan from somewhere but, he couldn't remember where. Maybe he saw him on the sidewalk or something? Probably.

"Hey, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"What's this picture supposed to be?" He asked as pointed up at the picture above the fire place.

"Oh," Bobby said. "That shows all the X-Men. I'm on the left next to the professor,"

"X-Men?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. You know, a group of mutants who help out people in need, and go and save the world? Ever heard of us?"

"No." Sam said.

"Don't worry. You'll learn about them soon from all the others. Now, come on. Don't wanna be here when the lights cut off now do you?" Bobby asked as he started walking down the hall again. Sam followed him.

"How long have you been going here?" Sam asked his new room mate as he caught up with him.

"About a year or two. The school's not so bad. Always something here that you could do. The professor sometimes let's us go to Time Square; which is not that far away. Kitty, Scott, Rouge and I are going tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Sam replied to him.

"Great. We could use an extra person to come along with us." Right after he had said it, the two mutants had reached their room and was now heading inside. The room was much more different than the one Sam had back at his home. Normaly, heis would be all stuffy and small but this one, was amazing to him.

Two beds were separated from each each other; one on one wall and the other on the other one. A nightstand was next to them which they both had alarm clocks on them. There was a patio outside and from where Sam's bed was, he could probably get a nice view of New York.

"This is amazing..." Sam said astonished as he looked around the rest of the room.

"That's what I said when first came here." Said Bobby as he sat down on his bed.

Sam walked over to his bed and sat on it as well. It was quite comfortable to him.

"Well," Bobby began. "'Night'." He laied back in his bed and pulled the covers up on him; turning the lights off as well. Sam layed back in his bed and pulled the covers up on him as well. He stared around the dark room thinking about his family back up at the farm. Where they looking for him? Did they know where he was at? Questions like those piled up around his head until he felt his eyelids getting hevy. He should get some sleep. Maybe when he went to town with Bobby, Kitty, Scott and Rouge, he could make a call to John. Hopefully. He felt his eyelids getting incredibly heavy and closed him. Sam's first, biggest mistake.

~Line break!~ **Pain and Anger music starts here!**

It was dark, was the first thing that came to Sam's mind. No. It wasn't dark. A dim light could be seen off in the distance. It seemed to be coming from a room. Which ment, he was obviously in a house no doubt. He walked towrds the light and saw a man and a women standing in front of him.

The man was obviously in his 30's. He had black or brown hair (Sam couldn't tell because of the light.) and he looked like a wrestler with all of his muscles. He had sideburns that were half way down from his chin. He wore a tank-top and blue jeans and had a chain going down one side of his pants.

The woman on the other hand was younger. She looked about 28 years old and she had blonde hair and brown piercing eyes. She wore a light green top and blue pajama pants. She was going to bed. The man probably wasn't because of the way he was dressed.

"I'm sorry 'mam," Sam said to her. "Am I in you way?"

Instead on responding, the woman just walked right through him as if he were a ghost.

Sam stumbled back a little; wondering what had happened until she spoke.

"Logan, you know they'll kill you if you go out tonight."

"I know Mary but, it's the only way," Said Logan. Logan! Sam had heard that name before! It belonged to the man who had told him that the professor wanted to see him! And Mary! He had also heard that name! But, it wasn't possible though... or was it? There was only one way to figure this mess out.

"Mom?" Sam whispered to the woman as he reached out to touch her arm. But, again, his hand passed right through Mary's arm.

"There must be some other way, Logan. I'm sure of it!" She said as she walked right through Sam again and went to Logan.

Sam followed in her direction so that he could hear better on the conversation.

"No, there isn't, Mary. Listen, you know I love you right?" Mary's eyes seemed to be tearing up at what he said.

"Yes." She said with a mixture of sadness.

"Good. Now, I want you to do me a fovor okay?" Logan asked.

Mary shook her head yes.

"If I'm not back by tomorrow morning, call the cops. Tell them what I was doing but, don't tell them all the details. Tell them to go to Alkali Lake. And if they won't? Make them. Okay?"

Again, Mary nodded yes.

"Good. Now, get to bed. And, cut off the lights. You can leave a lamp or two on but, I don't want them seeing you here,"

As he said it, he drew Mary closer to him in his arms to comfort her.

"Okay, Logan. Good luck. I love you." She said.

"I love you too Mary Winchester."

Was the last thig Sam heard before the scene of the house whipped away like it wasn't even there.

* * *

_**So, I know this wasn't a nightmare but, it was the only thing I could come up with so, yeah. But, I hope you enjoyed this and please review! Thanks! 8)**_


	5. Author's Note! Important!

_**So, hey guys. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I am no longer interested in this story. The good news is that I am putting this up for adoption so if anyone wants it then, they can have it! So, just Pm me or put it in the review box. You may use anuthing I have written or you may start from scratch if you like! Thanks!~NinjaAssassin5892**_


End file.
